Orphanage Love
by miniMinaxx
Summary: Musa is forced to go to an orhpanage in Earth leaving behind all her friends and home planet.. What could possibly go wrong with 3 witches, a snobby assistant, a danger in Magix, and a rude yet cute boy named Riven? Everything for Musa
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) umm... i have this story.. it was inspired by YukariMusa's Orphanage with a heart :D **

Musa's POV

I am stuck in this plane until i get to Voya Orphange in Canada. I dont get why i had to transfer from Melody to Earth, though. There's plenty of orphanages in Magix. Let alone like 3,4 in Melody. Im just sad that i had to leave school, my friends Jara, Lia, and Fall, and.. home. "We are now landing in Bristel Airways airport." I heard through the intercom. I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt. I stood up on my tippytoes trying to get my backpack. How did i even get it in? Well at least i got it out. I walked out of the airplane last so i dont have to be yelled at for going slow by other passengers. I looked back at my ticket. Gate C. I walked around trying to look for Gate C and started dragging my feet as i got bored. I saw a person with a sign saying _Musa Melody. _I walked up to the lady and she just started walking to a parking lot full of cars. I just followed her and got in the car quietly... Ok i think i slept because i open my eyes and see a bunch of trees and plants with a sign saying Voya Orphanage ahead. I sat up and grabbed my backpack. "We here?" She didnt say anything, just nodded and pulled up. I got out of the car and started walking to the orphanage.

After 30 minutes of talking and arguing, the lady at the front desk handed me a map, card, uniform, and piece of paper folded up. The lady then took me to the owner of the orphanage. Maya, the owner was really nice unlike the assistant Amaryl... such a witch she is. I opened the piece of paper and read _Room B46, second floor, 5th door on the left. _I walked into the elevator and pressed the 2. I got unfolded the other paper and read _Freshman, Crystal Academy. _Is that like the school? I guess. I walked around the hallway and entered my room. I saw a girl with straight orange hair walk out of the bathroom... i think. "Oh, hi im Nova, just so you know school starts in 10 minutes." She said smiling a little. I looked at the uniform i got in my bag and headed in the bathroom. I showered then put on my uniform, a grey skirt with a white blouse and red blazer... with a swirl or something sewed at the top very tiny. I tied my hair put my bangs back with a clip and just let my hair down. I put on my pink sneakers and lucky bracelet. I looked at the clock and saw i had 5 minutes left. I ran down the hall and got something to eat from the cafeteria quickly. "Crystal Academy students, your bus will be leaving in 5 minutes" I heard the intercom announce so i stood up and took a big bite out of my cupcake before running to the bus to get on. Im not the fastest runner so walking would get me late.

*Later*

Okay so school was miserable... i had to sit next to the three witches Darcy, Icy, and Stormy... someone tied my shoelace to my desk and when i tried to get up in fell down and was laughed at, and i bumped into a rude boy... my day was perfect... I WANT TO GO BACK TO MAGIX! On the bright side Maya said just like 2 or 3 more years and i'll be out. Don't get me wrong she's nice but i just want to get out of here. I tried to use my powers to transport myself in Magix or Melody for a while but it just didn't work... maybe my powers dont relly work well in Canada. I just decided to go asleep and well hope next day is better than today..


	2. Chapter 2

**MERP! ... if im cheesy dont blame me... im eating cheese Dx ... MUFFAMAGUFFA!**

**Musa's POV**

I woke up to my clock making the most annoying beeping noise... i never was a morning person to be fair.. still not a morning person. I got dressed in my uniform and put my hair in a ponytail. **(www. bing images/search?q=Isabelle+Fuhrman+As+Clove&FORM=RESTAB#view=detail&id9FFA2350DDD4B533CD2ED974D4 04C1691CB44A1&selectedIndex=56) **So far I think i have made two friends: Mia and Nevada. Mia has curly red hair,green eyes, fair skin, and is about 5"6. Nevada has tan skin, dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and is about 5"8. They're in my social studies, math, and p.e. class. Sadly, Darcy's in my social studies, Icy in my p.e., and Stormy in my math... I have to say i think Stormy's the nicest from all three yet again, their all snotty nose witches. I dont know what's worse, having Riven in my classes or having the witches. Well either way, its bad. So ignoring all that, i walked down to the lunch room and got a bag of chips, a bagel, and a soda. As i walked down the hallways leading outside and waited for the bus to take me to the academy, i sat there and started eating my food. Just as i was about to take a drink of my soda, it disappeared! I looked up and saw someone i hate, can you guess who? I'll give you 3 guesses. Riven -_- He just took my soda. Now normally id just hit them but im me. You dont mess with my food. i stood up and tried snatching my soda back, he raised his arm. I tried jumping, he turned around. So i ended up kicking him in the shins. :) "You dont mess with my food! ... And you owe me a dolllar!" I said as he held his leg and i pointed to the soda can he dropped... my good dollar wasted, such a shame. "I dont owe you anything little pixie." He growled as he got back up. "Uhh yes you do. My soda is now on the ground." I said as i snacthed a dollar from his pocket. "Thanks!" I yelled as i ran to my bus. I got on the bus and started eating my chips. Mia came and sat with me on the bus with Nevada trailing behind. "SCOOTCH!" She yelled as she bumped me and Mia closer so she could fit. She smiled brightly and sighed. "Whats up?" She said still smiling. I laughed slightly and smiled "I got a dollar from the Rivenator." I said showing them the dollar. "How? And... the Rivenator?" Nevada asked. "Whats up with the nickname?" Mia said laughing slightly. "Ehhh, his name's Riven. And well... he calls us pixies so i just came up with it." I said shrugging. "And as for the dollar,he took my soda he dropped it i snatched his dollar." I said. "Sooooo, do you like him? I heard he can make girls like him." Nevada said looking at me accusingly. "NO! And for that i bet that's a rumor. Only the witches could fall for the jerk." I said in disgust. Mia giggled and got out two bags. She handed one to me and one to Nevada. I opened mine as soon as i got mine and found 10 dollars, a pack of licorice gumballs, and a bracelet with little charms. I stuffed all back in except the bracelet and hugged her. "THANK YOU!" I yelled and got a few stares... i didn't care. "Oh look, the pixies are having a gift exchange. Where's my gift?" Riven said from 2 seats behind us. "SHUT UP!" I yelled and spit my gum at him after chewing it. It landed on his hair and we all laughed. "Theres your gift!" I said smiling giving him a thumbs up. Everybody was laughing except the witches, Riven, and this random kid i do not know. The snotty kids who were like these five girls and eight boys took out their phones and took pictures. The gum was all in his hair as he tried to get it out. "Aren't i awesome?" I said to Mia and Nevada. We started talking and we ended up arriving to school at the end of hearing Mia's blabber about economics, pollution, earth, nature, space, ... SCHOOL STUFF! When she started talking about economics i was confused, then pollution im like where did this come from, then earth... "BOO!" I said. Nature... i was bored...im actually glad we got to school because when she finished space, she was about to start blabbering about electronics. SHe only got to say you know who invented the first- then we got to school: first time im glad to be at school. As i got off the bus Nevada ran inside the school shouting "Stop talking abou technology!" with Mia running after her trying to calm her down. I giggled and started walking when the same annoying person walked in front of me. "Hello pixie" I looked up and it was Riven. "Booo" I said while putting my thumb down. He smirked, what the?- "You wanna know something interesting?" He asked. "Nope." I said while walking past him and into the school.

**Nobody's POV**

Darcy watched that scene and groweled. "Maybe i should brainwash them so they dont know each other." Darcy said glaring at the door Musa walked through. "No Darcy. We cant let anyone know we have powers!" Icy said glaring at Darcy. "You do know a magical aura is coming from the girl, right?" Stormy said with an eyebrow up. "But why can't i at least brainwash her?" Darcy said frowning. "BECAUSE, we cant risk anybody knowing we're witches." Icy said scolding Darcy. "Umm, hello? You know i said something right?" Stormy said frowning. "WHAT Stormy?" Icy said glaring at the storm witch. "I SAID, the girl has a magical aura." Stormy said crossing her arms. "Really now," Icy said smirking. "Wonder what she is.." Darcy said frowning. "Well i dont know how we'll find out but all we now know is that she is a magical being." Icy said. Stormy smiled proud of her work. "Hopefully she isn't one of those puny little fairies though, i hate fairies." Darcy said with pure disgust on her face. Icy smirked.

**Musa's POV**

Class is boring! First period:science... ok talking about it isn't science lab. Pouring chemicals and all that is not looking at a model. I just want to go back to Melody... but now i dont want to leave Mia and Neveda. If i do end up going back will i ever be able to see them again? I hope so, i just get the feeling towards the end of the year, something bads going to happen and im going to leave Earth. On the bright side if i do i wont see Riven... or the witches. I think Darcy hates me the most out of the three i dont know why but hey i already dont like her. "Miss Sonara" I heard and i looked up. "Are you paying attention?" The teacher, Ms. Leingard asked. "Yea." I said looking at her. Oh boy... "Then what did i just say?" Quick quick quick... i looked at the board behind her quickly and looked back at her. "You were talking about how the economics electricity source is mainly from fossil fuels and how we're running out of fossil fuels." I said hoping i was right. She raised an eyebrow, "Good Miss Sonara," She said trailing off at the end. Phew... that was a close onei would have gotten detention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :D Okay so the winner hasn't wrote it yet... so i just going to write this chapter. I not on recently and I know... im on but i just don't write :/ . I'm not going to be on a lot now during school days..**

**Chapter 3**

**Musa's POV**

Ok, so it's been 4 months since im at this orphanage. Thats too much for me. From my sonic hearing, i know Darcy, Icy, Stormy really ARE witches...I've really gotten in the bad side of theirs.. .especially Darcy's. Riven and i.. we're a bit better now actually. Either way nothings good now, Nevada got taken away by some really nice people and has a home now... and Mia... she died from pneumonia. I'm all alone now. I think that's the only reason Riven's being nice, he feels pity. Well i don't want any pity, that's not going to bring my friends back... I got bored so i decided to make a portal to town. I appeared in a flower shop called Etoile... sounds like "a toilet".

Riven's POV

Life's not the same. Sure it was fun messing with Musa but not she's not the same. Nevada's gone and Mia's dead. Musa is not really all playful and hyper anymore. It's kinda sad actually. I was actually getting used to her being like that. I had been kinda giving her a hard time and so im trying to be nicer to her. Kinda hard, im Riven. So yea... I decided to right now go and see how Musa's doing try to cheer her up in any way. I've been planning a prank on Amaryll and i KNOW how Musa hates her so i decided to see if Musa wanted to help me. As i walked to her dorm I saw Nova her roommate walk down. We just passed each other and i went into their room. Strange it was unlocked... but ehh just more easier. I walked in and saw no one in there. I walked around the orphanage and didn't find her so i am now walking around town. I passed a corner and saw Musa in a flower shop... seemed to bright for her.

Musa's POV

I went over to some asters but accidentally bumped by head against someone else's. "I am so sorry... wow you have a hard head!" I said. I kinda regretted blurting out the last part...

OK! RAWR this is next chapter. short right suckish right ? :P Well i need people to send in OC's to be the people she meets. I need about 4? Depends just send in and I'll choose and tell you. Sorry its been a while since the oc announcement I just realized i forgot to put a form .-. :P They can be fairies if you want ._.

Name:

Age:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Body type:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Where they're from:

Family:

Fairy or not:

If fairy whats your power:

If fairy whats your home planet:

If fairy what your winx outfit:

Everyday outfit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

If fairy powerful spells:

If fairy weakest spells:

Enemy or friend of Musa:

Anything else:


End file.
